I'll Walk
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Determination. He fell in love with her for it and stayed in love with her through it all. ADMM


_Okay so I love this song even though it makes me cry. I altered the time line of course to make Minerva and Albus the same age but ah well. Hope you all enjoy!_

_minerva's-kitten  
_

**Summary: Determination. He fell in love with her for it and stayed in love with her through it all.**

* * *

**"I'll Walk"**

Albus and Minerva were Hogwarts Sweet Hearts. They had graduated together as head boy and head girl. He was the valedictorian and she the salutatorian. They were voted the cutest couple and most likely to succeed of their class.

Apparently it wasn't to last though as all they had done since riding in the carriage to the Ministry Ball was fight.

**We were 18, it was prom night.  
We had our first big fight.  
She said "Pull this car over".  
I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".  
I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.**

"Albus I can't believe you are acting like this. Why is it so hard to believe I would want more!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Because you already have everything," Albus snapped.

"Driver stop!" Minerva snapped as the carriage halted.

She unlatched the door and was about to step out when Albus grabbed her hand. She turned and he saw her tears.

"I don't know why you're crying. Look just stay in here," Albus said.

**She said, I'll walk.  
Let go of my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
So just be quiet.  
And later we will talk.  
Just leave, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

"No I'm going to walk," Minerva shook her head taking her hand out of his.

"You don't understand so I'll walk. We'll talk later," Minerva said climbing out of the carriage.

"I'll be fine," she said shutting the door.

The carriage rode of leaving Minerva alone.

**It was a dark night, a black dress.  
Driver never saw her, around the bend.  
I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
when they told me her legs still wouldn't move.  
I cried, when I walked into her room.**

She was wearing black and had no lantern. The speeding carriage driver never saw her round the bend till it was way to late.

Albus had gotten the emergency floo call in the middle of the party. He'd apparated straight to St. Mungo's and ran all the way to her room where he met with the healers and her parents. His heart nearly shattered when they told him she was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Th-there has to be something we can do! Oh why'd I leave her," the boy cried leaning on Athena McGonagall's chest.

"Shush now dear. It wasn't your fault. Albus come on stop crying she wants to see you," Athena said gently wiping away his tears.

Albus sniffed and entered the room but the tears came again as he saw her lying there with cuts and bruises all over her beautiful skin.

**She said, I'll walk.  
Please come and hold my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.  
Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk.  
Please stay, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

Minerva opened her eyes and saw him standing there. She held her hand out to him smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey," he cried crossing over and gently taking her hand in his.

"Listen Mina I'm so so sorry. I never should have left you," he cried with tears pouring down his face.

"Albus just shut up," Minerva groaned. "I'm going to walk again you'll see. Just be quiet and hold my hand. We'll talk later."

Albus nodded and kissed her hand as she fell back to sleep.

**I held her hand through everything.  
The weeks and months of therapy.  
And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.**

There relationship grew stronger and stronger as he was with her through months of agonizing physical therapy.

It was clear to her parents that Albus truly loved her and they smiled tearfully the day he'd held her hand and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

**  
She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle.  
So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.**

The day of the wedding had arrived. Anthony stood beside his daughter waiting to wheel her down the aisle. He knew when she was little she said she wanted to walk with him but it was still too soon for it.

He had just taken the handles when Minerva's hand stopped him. From underneath her veil she smiled at him and shook her head as she picked up the cane by her side.

**And says, I'll walk.  
Please hold my hand.  
I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.  
Please daddy don't cry.  
This is already hard.  
Let's go, don't worry.  
I'll walk.**

Tears came to his eyes as he looked down at her and she took his hand.

"Daddy please stop crying. I know it will hurt but I'm going to walk. Just hold my hand please," Minerva replied.

Anthony McGonagall nodded and helped her stand as they slowly….very slowly made their way down the aisle to Albus. With determination in her eyes she walked to the love of her life.

Albus took her hand as they reached him and gently used his magic to levitate her a few inches off of the floor.

"I love your determination and I love you," he whispered as they were pronounced man and wife and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you…and thank you for understanding," she said as she finally aloud herself to cry.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
